


Snowman

by Jefry_Lovely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefry_Lovely/pseuds/Jefry_Lovely
Summary: Reyes de dos reinos diferentes lograron encontrarse, ambos parecían tenerlo todo hasta que una guerra amenaza su unión y una maldición podría acabarlos.Cuento que escribí al escuchar Snowman de Sia, no sigue específicamente la canción, solo tuve la idea para escribirla mientras la escuchaba
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Snowman

SNOWMAN  
Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, un reino gobernado por un rey rubio con ojos tan azules y fríos como el hielo mientras que su esposo tenía la piel tan clara como la nieve y unos ojos grises en los que podías caer con facilidad. 

Ambos eran muy felices pero su unión no era aceptada por muchos, muchas princesas habían deseado por toda tu vida casarse con el rey Erwin y otras más anhelaban con locura pasar su vida al lado del rey Levi, pero ellos se encontraron y fue tan natural que a ninguno de los dos se les hizo raro cuando sus manos terminaron juntas, al final esto ocasiono que los padres de estas princesas se enfurecieran, se dio inicio a una gran guerra, afortunadamente el ejercito de nuestros reyes era más numeroso y sólido, además de que habían podido ver el gran amor que existía entre ambos y el buen manejo que tenían del reino, ambos eran tan bueno que a pesar de estar pasando por una gran guerra el reino tenia paz y estabilidad, los planes y estrategias de Erwin además del entrenamiento de Levi a los soldados, les aseguraba la victoria, parecía que pronto ganarían y podrían disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. 

O eso creían… 

Después de 8 meses de constante guerra ocurrió lo inesperado, el rey de La Fortaleza (así era llamado su reino pues se decía que escondía un poder oscuro tras sus muros) se unió a los otros reinos para acabar con su unión dando una sentencia muy clara: 

Al rey Erwin del reino de Liz: 

Espere tanto y prepare a mi hija por toda su vida para que al crecer pudiera casarse y ser recibida por el rey Levi de Rose, no acepto ni celebro su unión, por esta razón le declaro la guerra y le pido que se rinda además de que se divorcie del rey Levi para que mi hija pueda estar con él, de no ser así arrasare con su ejército, con su reino y finalmente con su matrimonio de la manera más cruel y fría posible. 

Atte.: Mendax del reino de Fortaleza. 

Erwin tuvo un poco de miedo por tal amenaza, el también conocía los rumores acerca de Mendax y su reino, además le había prometido a Levi que él no iría la a guerra, que se quedaría a su lado sin importar que tan complicado llegara a ponerse la situación, pero no importa cuánto empeño pongamos en cumplir nuestras promesas, la vida y el destino nos manejan a su gusto y nosotros debemos de movernos y jugar su juego. 

Erwin partió a la guerra en octubre, apenas se sentía el viento helado y las hojas de los arboles caían tranquilas con sus colores ligeramente más oscuros, las suplicas de Levi no fueron suficientes para que se quedara, ni siquiera fue a despedirlo pues se había molestado, además de que se sentía herido y traicionado. Erwin se la paso tocando la puerta de su habitación sin obtener respuesta, al final era su habitación también. Partió a la mañana siguiente, lleno de tristeza pues sabía que había lastimado a Levi, pero no le diría la verdad, daría todo de el por regresar y verlo otra vez. 

Después de llorar desconsoladamente por quien sabe cuento tiempo, Levi despertó envuelto en la capa de su amado esposo y quiso verlo otra vez, confiaba en Erwin, sabía que regresaría victorioso, pero también sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no y esta última lo aterro a tal punto que se levantó y salió de la habitación para buscarlo, pero ya no estaba, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver los caballos ni los soldados, sintiéndose triste y culpable se dejó caer a la entrada del palacio, sabía que no podía quedarse hay pues ahora estaba a cargo del reino él solo, limpio sus ojos y subió a darse un baño y arreglarse, Erwin haría su parte en la guerra y en mantendría el reino en orden para su regreso. Octubre se terminó y comenzó noviembre y con él la temperatura se hizo más baja y las ansias de Levi porque Erwin regresará se incrementaban, pero no era lo único en acenso, las bajas en su ejército también, las familias estaban tristes y molestas con él y con Erwin, este ambiente no tenía ni idea de cómo calmarlo, su ánimo comenzó a decaer y sus salidas del palacio eran cada vez menores, a esto debemos de sumarle el estrés que conllevaba manejar todo el reino en esta situación, si tan solo Erwin lo hubiera dejado acompañarlo… con tristeza recordó que no fue así, Erwin se negó totalmente a llevarlo con el además de que dejo a varios de sus mejores soldados para cuidarlo y evitar que llegara a seguirlo, no era débil y Erwin no lo consideraba así, además de que Levi siempre había soñado con luchar a su lado, pues él era un guerrero. 

Rumores sobre que la guerra estaba por terminar y tener un ganador se esparcieron rápidamente y Levi no podía estar más feliz y nervioso por la posibilidad de que Erwin regresare sano y salvo. Más o menos a mediados de noviembre la guerra finalizo y el reino de Liz junto con el de Rose se llenó de gloria con la victoria de su ejército y su rey sobre Mendax, los soldados llegaban a sus hogares pero ninguno hablaba sobre el rey Erwin, en parte porque no sabían que había pasado con él, lo último que se supo fue de su enfrentamiento con Mendax, Levi creyó que Erwin se había quedado atrás ayudando a los soldados heridos, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando los soldados heridos llegaron y Erwin seguía sin aparecer. La nieve caía y el frio aumentaba, con la capa de Erwin puesta Levi miraba paciente a la espera de que Erwin apareciera junto con su caballo blanco para poder correr a sus brazos y acabar con el frio de su cuerpo, y Erwin apareció, pero sin caballo y sin los ánimos que se suponía que tuviera, Levi al verlo desde la ventana bajo corriendo sin poner mucha atención al estado de su esposo quien a pesar del intenso frio no llevaba abrigo y traía la ropa rasgada, corrió tanto como sus descalzos pies se lo permitieron y grito su nombre lleno de gusto: 

\- ¡ERWIN!!! 

Pero la reacción que recibió no fue para nada la esperada, Erwin levanto su vista del suelo solo para gritarle que se alejara y dar pasos frenéticos y bruscos hacia atrás alejándose de él, a Levi se le partió el corazón en pedazos, lo había esperado tanto, por días y semanas añorando con todas sus fuerzas este momento y Erwin solo huía de él. 

\- Levi, por favor, entra te enfermaras, entra… entra. – le dijo Erwin con dificultad. 

Levi solo dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con cientos de preguntas y toneladas de inseguridad, ¿Qué fue lo que tuvo que hacer?, ¿a cuántos vio morir?, ¿conoció a alguien? … ¿Ya no lo amaba? De solo pensarlo le dieron arcadas, aunque ya no sabía que pensar después de ver lo sucedido. Solo pudo escuchar a Erwin encerrarse en su estudio, y alejar a las otras personas de el de una manera violenta, aunque pareciera alguien frio en realidad era cálido y tranquilo, tal vez por eso Levi lo amaba tanto y se negaba a creer que se estuviera comportando de esta manera. 

Creyó que solo fue por un momento esta manera de comportarse, pero Erwin siguió, lo peor es que no comía nada y que durante el día se quejaba mucho, no podía verlo, pero si escucharlo, lo escuchaba gruñir y de vez en cuando gritar con mucha dificultad, había momentos en donde parecía que Erwin lloraba y la desesperación de Levi sobrepasaba los cielos, tocaba la gruesa puerta del estudio con fuerza y gritaba amenazando con tirarla, pero no obtenía respuesta, solo lo hizo salir cuando se lastimo la mano pero en ningún momento hablo con él ni le dio una explicación, solo pidió a la servidumbre que atendieran la mano lastimada de Levi y volvió a encerrarse en su estudio, pero todos lo vieron, Erwin parecía tener hipotermia y de él emanaba un gran frio y aun así Levi seguía anhelando estar en sus brazos. 

Levi cumplió su amenaza y termino rompiendo la cerradura del estudio para encontrar a Erwin tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor, nuevamente Levi intento acercarse, pero este se lo impidió y aunque le costó mucho logro sacarlo del estudio y así descubrió que Erwin no soportaba el calor, que no podía mover sus articulaciones pues las tenía entumidas de frio, no comía nada porque parecía hacerlo sentir peor y no quería estar cerca de nadie, solo con Levi intentaba ser menos brusco pero no lo lograba va totalmente y sobre todo no le permitía tocarlo, y fue así como noviembre termino y comenzó el frio diciembre. 

El cumpleaños de Levi era casi a finales del mes y Erwin era consciente de ello, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en su cuerpo hizo que al palacio llegaren médicos y hechiceros de todas las regiones para tratar de solucionar lo que le había pasado y que le impedía seguir con Levi, pero nadie podía solo remediarlo como sin nada, Levi quería estar enterado de que hacían todas esas personas entrando al palacio y pasando un gran rato con Erwin en su estudio, unos días después un viejo salió del estudio con un rostro algo afligido y le hablo: 

\- Mi rey – le dijo el viejo a Levi con una ligera reverencia.  
\- ¿Si? – le respondió este de manera cortante.  
\- Usted cree que el rey Erwin es alguien cálido, ¿cierto?? 

Levi no pudo disimular su sorpresa y solo asintió. 

\- Mi rey, es usted quien le brinda esa calidad a su esposo, lo único que encuentro lógico y posible para acabar con esto es que dejen de estar alejados y busquen brindarse esa calidez de siempre, el rey Erwin está dispuesto a intentarlo, pero usted debe de recordar que por nada del mundo puede tocarlo, les deseo suerte mi señor – el hombre no espero una respuesta, solo salió de palacio y le dejo a Levi esas palabras. 

Levi solo se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Erwin para encontrarlo con una expresión nerviosa y con claros signos de estar sumamente enfermo, si tenían que hacer lo mismo de siempre entonces a Levi solo se le ocurrió una cosa: 

\- Erwin… quieres una taza de té? 

La expresión del rubio se ilumino por completo y solo asintió para después seguir al azabache a la cocina procurando que sus cuerpos no se tocaren ni por error, Levi tomo una taza de té caliente mientras que la de Erwin solo era agua. Siguieron así, haciendo lo que hacían siempre, haciendo las cosas simples y pequeñas que los unían, poco a poco y con algo de dolor Erwin dejo de sentir sus articulaciones tan rígidas y podía controlar mejor su humor, al punto que podía hacerle cumplidos a Levi que hacían que el azabache se sonrojaré un poco, y esto para Erwin era la gloria, aunque seguía sin soportar el calor y no estaba seguro de tocar a Levi. 

Era 24 de diciembre y aunque Erwin sentía que había tenido una mejoría no creía estar sano para el cumpleaños de Levi y una gran frustración lo invadía, con cuidado dejo lo dejo dormido y bajo pues quería terminar con esto de una buena vez, vio la gran chimenea del palacio arder y fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, entre mas avanzaba el calor dejo de ser placentero para causarle un gran dolor y hacerle sentir que la piel se le caería hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos, ya no podía seguir cargando con tanta frustración y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tenía el tiempo contado, si el calor de la chimenea y el gran dolor que le estaba causando a Levi con todo esto no lo mataba entonces sin duda seria la primavera. 

No sintió su peso a su lado, pero sí pudo escuchar sus gritos llenos de dolor, corrió tan rápido como pudo y lo encontró en el suelo a unos 8 pasos de la chimenea, al acercarse un poco más noto que estaba llorando, acaricio su cabello y con cuidado tomo su mentón para poder mirarlo. 

\- Erwin, por favor dime que pasa – le suplico Levi tomando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, quería calmarlo nunca imagino verlo así. 

\- Levi … Mendax … el, todo Levi, todo era cierto – respondió Erwin con la vista perdida y temblando – era un brujo, un hechicero yo que sé, era un maldito, cuando me fui fue porque amenazo en venir hasta aquí por ti, yo no lo iba a permitir Levi, al final solo yo me pude enfrentar a él y me hizo esto, me hechizo, me embrujo, me maldijo y … -su mirada volvió a perderse, bajo la cabeza y apretó demasiado los puños – yo… lo mate Levi, con la maldición que él me dio, lo mismo podría pasarte a ti en un descuido o a alguien más, tampoco me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, cuando el invierno acabe el calor va a consumirme Levi, no te quiero dejar pero siento que se me acaba el tiempo, te iba a hacer esto a ti Levi – le dijo poniendo sus temblorosas manos frente a su rostro sin tocarlo – no lo iba a dejar Levi, nunca. – hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos grises de Levi, esos ojos que tanto amaba y por los que había luchado tanto – enserio crees que no te extraño? ¿Que no te anhelo? Que no te deseo?? ¡Claro que si Levi!! Pero te haría daño, tu cuerpo solo comenzaría a ser frio, cada vez más hasta que ese frio te mate, no sé qué hacer y no quiero morir y dejarte, pero tampoco creo poder llegar a la primavera, prefiero morir que haberte matado, ¿lo entiendes todo ahora?? 

Su agonía y desesperación eran tantas que no se dio cuenta que Levi había estado sosteniendo su rostro durante todo este tiempo y que estaba bien, Levi no dijo nada se acercó a Erwin hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas y dejo un beso suave en sus labios, y Erwin no podía creerlo con mucho temor lo rodeo y mantuvo en sus brazos por un momento. 

\- ¿Bueno ese Mendax no era muy fuerte ni listo como decían, al final lo mato su propio hechizo no?? - dijo Levi algo burlesco. 

Erwin rio sorprendido y emocionado, miro los ojos de Levi por un momento y le devolvió el beso con un hambre atrasada, el azabache correspondió de la misma manera apegándose más a su cuerpo, Erwin lo cargo mientras metía sus manos bajo el camisón de Levi y dando masajes suaves en su espalda y este enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Erwin, entre besos abandonaron el gran salón hasta llegar a su habitación, ambos estaban tan contentos y se sentían tranquilos, poco a poco sus cuerpos pedían cada vez más y fueron más intensos, Erwin estaba feliz y tranquilo pues sabía que ya no le aria daño a Levi además que recordó algo súper importante, antes de caer dormido lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro: 

\- Feliz cumpleaños Levi… 

El azabache despertó con los brazos vacíos, lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que escucho su nombre… 

\- Levi? 

Provenía de la cocina del palacio, cuando entro el lugar se sentía muy cálido y vio a Erwin acomodando a lo que podríamos llamar un “desayuno” 

\- Se bien que no es mucho, pero – fue interrumpido por un abrazo del azabache lo cual lo dejo sin habla y solo correspondió.

Y al final el amor de nuestros reyes pudo luchar contra reinos y ejércitos enteros, contra una maldición que estuvo a punto de acabarlos pero que pudieron vencer a tiempo, todo lo que necesitaban era estar juntos, fueron un ejemplo para sus reinos y una gran inspiración para muchos más. 

Y si, al final vivieron felices para siempre. 

Jefry Lovely 

.

**Author's Note:**

> También debo decir que lo escribí en el cumpleaños de Levi pero decidí publicarlo hoy. No a sido el mejor año para todos pero espero que aun así hayan tenido muy buenos momentos y disfrutaran de lo que les gusta. Demos lo mejor de nosotros para que este nuevo año sea mejor que el anterior.


End file.
